dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodlegs
Woodlegs is one of the four playable Characters exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. He is one of the two of them that can't be unlocked via Experience. He's a stereotypical pirate captain with two peg legs, that hates staying too long on land and loves treasure. Woodlegs is the captain of a slow but powerful pirate boat, which he can craft from the beginning. He has his own exclusive hat that lets him find hidden treasure. Being accustomed to the sea he can never drown, and in addition to a lower maximum Sanity he loses it constantly when too close to land. Overall Woodlegs is a powerful character in the Shipwrecked world, but has no benefits when playing a normal or Reign of Giants game. Unlocking Woodlegs is locked in a cage that is found in the Volcano . To unlock the cage, players must find three Keys: *The Iron Key is dropped by the Quacken only once. *The Golden Key is received randomly from the Yaarctopus upon trading. *The Bone Key is available on chance by fishing up a Watery Grave. Each dug grave in the vicinity gives the player a higher chance of finding the key. Each Key can be inserted in it's hole even if players don't have all of them. After all the Keys are inserted, the cage will break down in smoke. Woodlegs will stand up and will do a jump while tapping his peg legs in the air (same animation as when Anti Venom is quaffed), then he will disappear in a puff of smoke. Special Power Woodlegs spawns with 1/4th of the closest X Marks the Spots revealed on the Map, a Lucky Hat, Spyglass, a Boat Cannon, 4 Boards and 4 Dubloons. The last three let him create a special Boat only he can make - The 'Sea Legs'. The 'Sea Legs' has 500 durability (same as Armoured Boat) and an infinite Boat Cannon that deals 50 damage. It has no equippable slots though and is as slow as a Log Raft. His Lucky Hat lets Woodlegs 'sniff out' treasures. That means that as long as it is equipped, new X Marks the Spot treasures (maximum of 6 per hat) will spawn in the current or nearby islands. That makes the treasures renewable when playing as him. The Hat lasts 5 Days and can be made in the Nautical Tab with a Cloth, Bone Shard and 3 Dubloons. Both the Lucky Hat and The 'Sea Legs' can be created at the start without any Research Stations. Woodlegs also cannot drown. When his Boat breaks, he will respawn in a nearby island, with enough materials to make a Log Raft. This means that Woodlegs can never die at sea, making Boats an easy way to avoid perma-death. Disadvantage Woodlegs loses 4.8 per minute when on land, and also when hugging the coast with a Boat. This coupled with the 120 maximum Sanity makes it very easy to go insane in the early days. The 'Sea Legs' also has the slowest speed available to boats, with no option to add a Sail, making it not suited for early game exploration. Tips *In the early days, the easiest way to restore the Sanity lost from land exploration is to collect Flowers and Seashells while exploring. *It is possible to find a Walking Cane or Thulecite Club in X Marks the Spot Chests early on, making the speed of The 'Sea Legs' more bearable. *The Coconade fired from The 'Sea Legs' Cannon can be used to uncover X Marks the Spot Chests without the need of a Shovel, as long as the treasure is inside the firing range of the Cannon. **Same thing applies to most objects that tools can be used on, e.g. Trees, Boulders, Bamboo Patches etc. Flammable objects will not be set on fire from the explosion that destroys them, nor will their drops. **The Cannon can be used to easily kill Birds, Crabs, and Dogfish. Using it on Jellyfish will drop nothing though. *Whenever it lands on water the Coconade of the Cannon will create Big Waves that will travel outward from the point of impact. Their direction is coded in a way that one will always target Woodleg's position on the time the Cannon was fired, so it is not advised to stay in one place while using the Cannon. **The Waves will disappear if they hit a Mob or Structure so Woodlegs can put one of them (e.g. Packim Baggims) between himself and the target to be safe from the Wave. *The perk of the Lucky Hat will still trigger when worn by a Prime Ape or Wildbore. This can be exploited by giving multiple Hats to a lot of them and have a lot of X Marks the Spots spawn at the same time. Trivia * Woodlegs was added in the "Release the Quacken" update. * Woodlegs' voice is played by a concertina, an instrument commonly associated with pirates. * When walking, Woodlegs makes a cranking noise thanks to his peglegs. * He can "bend" his legs, as if he had knees, but this may be considered a bug and fixed in a future update. * When struck by Lightning, it can be seen that Woodlegs has bones in his peg legs. * Like all the other male Shipwrecked Characters he has white eyes instead of the usual black and beady ones. * When examined after freeing him, he is named MISSINGNAME. Gallery Category:Shipwrecked Category:Characters Category:Incomplete